


Sup

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Avengers, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, God Help Me With Tagging, Horny Clint, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nudity, Poor Tony, Sexy, Shock, i'm very bad at tagging, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on a Tumblr post but it didn't go the way i originally wanted but! i like the way it turned out</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sup

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tumblr post but it didn't go the way i originally wanted but! i like the way it turned out

Tony and Clint stood in the elevator riding to Steve and Bucky's shared floor ready to ask them if they wanted to go out

"Do you think they'll say yes??" Clint asked 

"I don't know" Tony replied 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and the two men got and walked onto the floor and when they did they got the biggest shock of there lives.

There on a beanbag lay Bucky Barnes as nude as the day he was born his metal arm was on the back of his head and his flesh arm lay on his body which was spread out across the bean bag completely at ease 

Steve sat in a chair in front of Bucky his sketch book was open and he was drawing a very very detailed sketch of Bucky he wasn't even blushing he was just sketching away 

The two men just stared wide eyed at the pair not really sure what to say or do and after awhile Bucky finally noticed them

"Sup" he said

"Uh sup" Clint responded 

"Bucky babe who are you talking to??" Steve asked 

"Clint he and Tony are standing right behind you"

"Are they??"

"Yep"

Steve puts down his pencil and turns around to find Tony and Clint staring at them with wide eyes 

"Hey guys?? Guys??" Guys??"

Steve snaps his fingers bringing them back to earth 

"Oh! Hey Steve!" Tony says 

"Uh why are you guys up here?? What do you guys want??"

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to come put with us to get drinks and what not" Clint said 

"Oh! No thank you! Me and Bucky are gonna be busy for awhile"

"You mean finishing that sketch??" Tony asks 

"That and other stuff" Steve says and then wiggles his eyebrows suggestively 

"Oh" Clint says

"Yeah Steve looking at me naked and not be able to ravish me on sight has made him a horny little boy" Bucky adds 

"Who says i'm not gonna ravish you right there on sight"

"Umm sexy!"

"Ok Clint lets go!" Tony says and starts to drag Clint out of the room 

"Um uh ok" Clint says as he tries to hide the bulge in his pants 

When they arrive down in the lobby they find an impatient Natasha 

"What the hell took you two so long?? I thought you were gonna ask Steve and Bucky if they wanted to come with us?? What have you been doing??" Natasha asks 

"We uh we did but they were uh..." Clint starts 

"Oh god! You were watching them have sex weren't you!??"

"NO!!" Tony says 

"Then what??"

"Well Bucky was nude and Steve was drawing him and then were talking about doing it and we left"

"Oh! What does James look like nude??"

"Who??"

"Bucky! His real name is James! Now what does Bucky look like nude??"

"He's hot" Clint interjects 

"CLINT!" Tony nearly yells 

"What?? He is! I would have fucked him right then and there!"

"Oh my go...OH GOD YOU HAVE AN ERECTION!!" Tony screams 

"Uh yeah" Clint says 

"Um! did Steve and Bucky get you hot baby??" Natasha asks 

"Hell yeah!"

"Um! I can take care of that for you!"

"Oh hell yeah!!"

Natasha then drags Clint over to the elevator and up to there floor so Natasha can "take care of" Clint's erection and leaving poor Tony alone in the lobby 

Tony whines and then looks down at his crotch area and then looks back up

"PEPPER!!"

THE END


End file.
